


The Legend of the Summer Dragon

by Reshiramu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ancient Unova, Destruction, Free Verse, Gen, Legendaries are not nice, Prose Poem, Universal History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshiramu/pseuds/Reshiramu
Summary: We dreamed of perfection. We dreamed of perfect truth that echoed across the land. We dreamed of an absolute world. (That was our greatest mistake.)We created them. We tore them from that soul. We gave them a shattered life. (Thus we were judged.)We believed we were higher and greater. We believed we were better. We weren't. (They judged us and our subjects.)
Kudos: 2





	The Legend of the Summer Dragon

Long ago in Old Unova, before it was the Land of One Kind….  
Kings and queens ruled the stolen realm,  
And atop their gilded thrones, surveyed the land.  
When the great dragon fell from the sky,  
The people of old Unova knew that gathering storm,  
But the foreign nobles laughed, and bound the dragon to their will.  
So it lasted many a year, and generations passed….

Perhaps old Unova died when they were born, or when they spake  
Or perhaps it died with their first fight.  
But born best of friends, the twins grew apart,  
And many a year they fought bitterly over philosophy and succession.  
The people but pawns in their rages,  
Stability was fragile as the old king.

On the day he died, the land trembled  
The earth saw a great stain and wept,  
For now the princes fought unchecked.  
For Truth and for Ideals, for righteousness and rage they fought  
And old Unova, thrown to its knees, wept.  
The great dragon was torn to pieces by war,  
And by the reeling land,  
They were shattered and reborn in fire and thunder, forevermore torn in twain.

And on that day,  
Everything we knew fell away.  
Truth gazed upon the two princes and saw their greed for the throne….  
And declared it would lie empty forevermore.  
And with a mighty roar,  
The castle trembled.

Ideals answered the wish of men and women,  
But Truth's rage at the princes' greed rampaged across the land….  
The nobility begged for forgiveness to live as they had,  
But Truth was blind to their pleas and struck them down for past sins.  
The servants begged to live,  
But Truth was blind to their pleas and tore them to pieces for the sins of their leaders.

And lo!  
All the harsh heat of summer  
Was turned upon that once-blessed land….  
Ideals was destroyed  
And forced to their own dying dream,  
Witnessing forevermore the world's desires.  
(And that failure.)

The Swords three and the Kami three  
Fled with the Pokémon of the land,  
But hardened their hearts to humanity's pain.  
For said they,  
Was it not humans who had spawned this  
Monster of summer?  
And thus three Swords became four.

They looked up to the shining stars  
As Old Unova burned….  
They screamed with all the force their dying breaths could muster,  
And were rewarded by a divine dragon's ire.  
So that land burned, and the brilliant summer sun  
Shone defiantly through an ashen sky  
Licked by hungering fire.

Perhaps something else watched that day.  
The heavens ripped open as dusk fell on the last day of summer….  
The stars themselves fell from the sky,  
Given life from something's judgement.  
And the stars repaid that in kind….  
They sealed the summer-horror within their own corpse  
And danced across a broken land -  
And when they left, the night had no stars and the moon was darkened.

The people of Old Unova  
Looked to the heavens  
Which were as dark as their hopes.  
And upon the once-blessed land, struggled to dream.  
The Island of Dreams, anchored in reality,  
Became the core of their hopes.  
(If dreams could become reality….)

So through a drifting dream  
And a millennium  
Unova was reborn from ashes  
And the monster of summer….  
They entombed it with a tower  
Designed to keep Old Unova's greatest shame lost, and safeguard Unova eternally;  
For with the blessings gone  
Humanity staked an uneasy alliance -  
But no longer treated Pokémon as theirs.

The great chasm yawned wide,  
And Unova feared it  
For there lay a broken dream,  
In a land reborn from a dreamer's soul.  
There lay a key, to a lost time…  
There, where dreams died and monarchs lied.

And they say  
That when Dragonspiral Tower breaks,  
That when the Swords walk the earth,  
That when the Kami return,  
That when the Chasm's broken dream wakens,  
That Unova will see its nightmare -  
Reborn anew.

(And thus was our punishment -  
For our pursuit  
Of a shining world.)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Reshiram's Shield Dex entry.
> 
> "According to myth, if people ignore truth and let themselves become consumed by greed, Reshiram will arrive to burn their kingdoms down."


End file.
